redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Layla Goldeneyes
Archives * User talk:Layla Goldeneyes/Archive 1 Yahoo! Update! --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 21:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Collaborative Unfortunately, what I've found is that collaborative FF's only get started, that's it. The blog system is better and easier for writing, so please stick to that. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) screams wher is The Forgotten??? did you delete it? why?!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) pants hystericly okay. okay. thats good. i was worried for a bit... hey, did you meet my bro yet? and check out Tara's Page she added some of my favorite songs to her userpage! :D--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) remember, I called you that on the shout box. and unfortunatly i told his great imperial warlordness about it.. :P--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Merry Cristmas! Merry Cristmas and happy new year!--Maudie Thropple 19:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! hi girl! how are ya doing? want to wish ya Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Holydays! cya around, wot :) --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 00:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Layla! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Minor Update The Siege. I hope to have more up soon! Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:10, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Surprise! yet another pic of clarissa! :D she is soooo fun to draw!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 18:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) 'Eyo, chapess! Thanks for signing my friends list! *huggles* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) update on greeneyes christmas--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 20:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I`m thinking about a story.I thought I`d make it in the form of diary.I do have a basic plot.I need to start writing though.And I`ll go see your sisters page.--Terrafina Greeneyes 13:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) 您好，尊敬的空中小姐 Or: Hello, esteemed stewardess. I have a business proposal for you. EVen if you do leave, it would make me very happy if you would let me edit your stories. Not like plotline or anything, but spelling, punctuation, and syntax. KK? --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 05:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk the abyss If the next REdwall book comes out an' you like it, will you come back? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yay! You back! Claps and jumps up & down. Hugs Layla Yayz. =D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Layla! I saw you comment on the shoutbox. We all thought you'd left us for good. Glad to see you're back! :) --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 18:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Layla!!! You're back!! :D I wasn't on here when you left, but I'm super happy you're back!!! :) Hope you stay!! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 01:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's your pic! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sooo... Guessing as Layla's getting a revamp, Frodo will as well? Another picture? :DDD -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ohh. Are you keeping him or giving him the boot, or have you decided yet? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Mossflower Revolution. I need a name for VK's weasel counselor, who you can learn about here. --Vermin King 22:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Crud, the shoutbox went out on me. So I'm on, just can't chat via SB anymore. :) Brb, gonna go update, okay? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your lovely warning. But don't worry; I don't want to stay here, and I'm gonna leave. I may or may not return later after things cool down here, but don't count on it. Till later, ShadowWelcome to the Shadowpool 19:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Looks at Layla's avatar You wanna know where the gold at? XD Alabama Leprechaun --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You need something to make your day? Look up the "Alabama Leprechaun Rap", "Bed Intruder", or "Bed Intruder Song". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Merry Xmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC)